


💖Commentary oneshots💖

by Right_So_WillNe



Category: Commentary crew, Oneshots - Fandom, Pyrocynical - Fandom, WillNE, eboys - Fandom, imalexx - Fandom, james marriott - Fandom, memeulouse - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, George - Freeform, James - Freeform, James marriott - Freeform, M/M, Music, Pyro - Freeform, Will - Freeform, WillNE - Freeform, YouTube, commentary crew - Freeform, commentary youtube, eboys, imalexx - Freeform, memeulouse, niall - Freeform, oneshots, owo, pyrocincal - Freeform, skaters, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right_So_WillNe/pseuds/Right_So_WillNe
Summary: Subscribe to eboys lolIf me mum finds this...Lol I’m sorry.
Relationships: Alex/James, Alex/Will, Imalexx/Memeulouse, alex/Niall, alex/george, alex/pyrocynical, alex/willne, george/will, memeulouse/willne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. 🤒The cold: will x Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes down with a cold and Will has to figure out ways to make Alex feel a bit better.

Will woke up to Alex having a coughing fit, he sat up and saw Alex sat on the side of the bed coughing.  
“Hey baby you alright..?” Will said with a soothing voice as he sat up and rubbed Alex’s back.  
“M’sick..” Alex groaned.  
“Obviously, here lay down, but prop your head up I’ll get you some water” Will said as he got up and kissed Alex’s warm forehead.  
Will went down stairs and filled up a glass with cold water and walked back upstairs trying his best to not wake up the cats.  
“Here you go love” Will said as he handed Alex the glass.  
“Thank you” Alex said as sat up a bit and he sipped the water.

Will got back into bed and laid down on his side.  
“Will...”Alex mumbled as he rolled over and faced the back of Will.   
“Hmm” will groaned as he rolled over and looked at Alex.   
“I really don’t feel good” Alex frowned.   
Will put his hand on Alex’s thigh rubbing up and down his side.   
“I know baby..try your best to sleep, we will have to see if you feel better tomorrow.” Will sighed.   
Alex snuggled into Wills chest and slept peacefully 

AN   
IM SO SORRY IF I KEEP POSTING DRAFTS IM LIKE HALF ASLEEP WHEN I POST THESE


	2. 💖AN

AN: hello! I imagine George looking like this through the one shots so yee https://images.app.goo.gl/2S1vNiBp3XHEXNVcA  
Let me know if you have any problems with the links! I also do requests for free! Just some rules!  
-no underage (I understand DDLG but if I do do that it won’t be sexual)  
-no ra*e  
-no self harm  
-no major deaths (I like to keep postive!)  
And I might not do smut or I may do smut you’ll never know ;3  
Anyways that’s all love you guys and cya in the next chapter!  
Get your popcorn ready!  
Preferably gluten free for me I was cursed with celiac lol, and that’s another reason I have been posting much fun fact!  
I was recently diagnosed wich sucks, but I mean hey people have worse! And so I just can’t eat gluten because my stomache hates me! And it’s just been really new to me so I’ve been in therapy to talk about that and just on how to deal with it, so if anyone is reading this and has a similar problem (like lactose intolerance) please tell me some tips lol.  
Anyways I’ll shut up now/  
Come to think if it I should start my own rant book thingy  
Lol imma do that  
Okay for real I’ll shut up  
Love you!!!!  
Stay safe  
.  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoox


	3. 🦋river🦋 Josh x George

Josh was sitting with George on a dock, their feet in the water enjoying the peaceful summer breeze, and a beautiful sunrise.

“Hey, George?” Josh asked as he looked down at the water, watching small ripples travel across.   
“What’s up?” George replied.   
“I’ll miss this...”Josh said with a frown on his face, as he tried his best to hold back his tears.   
“School won’t be that bad, we will still be able to see each other!” George said with a forced smile.   
“Yeah, but your two years older then me...what are the chances of us passing each other in the hall..or finding time to see each other? Plus everyone in school is homophobic as fuck...” Josh asked, his voice cracking a bit as a tear ran down his cheek.  
Soon Josh felt his hand interlock with George’s.   
“I promise, I will always make time for you.” George said as he looked at Josh. 

The two gazed into each other’s eyes, and slowly leaned in.  
George put his hand on Josh cheek and the other on his waist, giving him a passionate kiss.

“I love you so much, you know that right?” George said as he rubbed his thumb on Joshs cheek.   
“I love you so much too” Josh giggled with his face turning bright red. 

The two sat there for a while, dragging their feet in the water and telling each other jokes. 

“Will your mum care if you spend the night?” George asked as he got up and stretched.   
“I doubt she’d even notice I’m gone” Josh replies as he did the same.   
George sighed and then smiled as he grabbed Josh's hand and held it all the way home. 

AN: sorry if this was bad I haven’t been feeling the best I have a cold (not the no no virus lol) so yee. Stay safe   
X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo everyone!   
> I’ve been getting so much support and I just want to thank you guys so much!   
> My writing is terrible because I write these when I’m half asleep lol but I mean   
> Hey   
> I tried?   
> Also I use emojis and symbols because I like being “creative” with the titles, kinda like a aesthetic!   
> X  
> Tori


	4. ❌Neighbors❌Will x George

(Heavily inspired by this one story I forgot but I’ll try to find it)  
Will was your typical skater nerd, he had brown hair, wore chains, black hoodies, and ripped up jeans with checkered belts.  
Will had a pretty rough life his parents argued 24/7, he vaped, and was always in and out of crazy relationships with random guys. None of them were right for him, except for the neighbor boy, George. George was the total opposite of will, he liked pastel colors and more “girly” things. The two things they had in common was being anti social and of course, being gay.  
Sometimes Will could get a glance of George when George forgets to close his blindes.  
And George was beautiful, he was short (lol me to bud I’m 4’8) and he had beautiful dark brown hair with small curls. 

————

It was currently 2:00 AM and Will was having a small panic attack because his parents were fighting so he opened up his window and stepped out.  
The grass was cold and wet from the rain.  
Will walked over to George’s window and knocked on the glass.  
To his suprise he was greeted with a smiling brown hair boy.  
“Hey cutie can I come in” Will smiles as he put his arm on the window.  
“Come on in” George smiled as he opened up the window all the way.  
Will smiled and stepped in, the room smelt of perfume, walls were a pastel blue and grey, with fairy lights strung across the room, and a white bed.  
“Wanna stay the night? I could hear your parents..” George sighed as he sat on the big bed.  
“God, I’m so sorry you have to listen to them” Will replied as he sat next to George.  
“It’s fine! I’m sorry you have to live with that you deserve better” George said as he rested his head on Wills shoulder.  
Will sighed and put his arm around George’s waist.  
“Someday, we can move out with each other, we can buy a small flat..after all we’re almost of age” Will smiled.  
“You mean it..?” George smiles as he looked will in the eyes.  
“Of course!” Will smiled back, as he placed a hand on George’s thigh.  
George blushes and kisses will, putting a hand on his cheek to pull him closer.  
This was George’s first kiss... The two pulled of and put there for heads against eachother.  
“I l-liked that” George smiled.  
“I’m glad you did, I did too.” Will smirked.  
“Can we do it a-again...”George stuttered.  
Without hesitation Will kissed George.  
Will moved his hand up a little on George’s thigh.


	6. (Something rare)🍃 Pyro x leafy 🍃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my mates said write something you wouldn’t normally write about, something you’d never ship or never see anymore.  
> Here we are folks.  
> Sadly these two amazing you tubers arnt friends anymore.  
> 🖕🏻 Drama alert -.-  
> PETSCOPE TWO WE NEED IT

Niall recently moved to New York City with one of his mates, Calvin.  
Niall had to move because rent was getting to high, his boyfriend left him, and overall...he was getting pretty depressed and lacked motivation to continue recording videos. 

But Calvin made Niall always smile, just being in the same room with Calvin made Niall blush a bit, and Calvin even encouraged Niall to continue his YouTube videos.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Niall shot up from a nightmare. He had his hand on his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face and wiping sweat off his head. 

Soon there was a gentle knock on Nialls door. He must have made noise to wake Calvin up  
“C-c-come in...” Niall sighed.  
Calvin opened up the door and saw Niall trying to catch his breath.  
“You doin alright?” Calvin asked.  
“M’fine...just a nightmare..”Niall said.  
Calvin frowned and walked over to Nialls bed, he bent over and gave him a hug.  
Niall felt his face burn up, he felt calm and relaxed when he was in his arms.

“Did I wake you..up?”Niall asked as he buried his head into Calvins neck.   
“No..no not at all...I had to use the restroom in the hall and I heard you kinda hyperventilating..”Calvin said quietly as he combed his fingers through Nialls blonde hair.   
“C-can you sleep here...?” Niall asked shyly.   
“Oh of course” Calvin smiled.   
Niall shifted over and made room for Calvin.   
Calvin laid down and wrapped his arms around Nialls back, their legs tangled together and Nialls head buried in Calvins chest.   
“Thank you so much...”Niall blushed.   
“Hey, Dont worry about it. I do snore a little so good luck with that” Calvin chuckled.   
Niall giggled. 

Jajakodkdnsnka my sleep schedule is fucked up because my ex called and wanted me to stay up with him, and I did! And keep in mind, I needed sleep I was sleeping 8:00pm to 6:00 am and I loved it, but my ex forced me to stay up and I regret it


	7. >< something short! (WILL X NIALL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OWO FLUF  
> CUDDLES AND WUDDLES YOUR CHEST UWU I HOPE DWADDY WIKEY  
> okay I’ll shut up lol  
> X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligit 2:00 am  
> What am I doing up

“Will”Niall groaned as he laid on the floor and watched Will edit.  
“Mmm? What is it?” Will asked, still keeping his eyes on the computer.  
“I’m bored” Niall complained.  
“Play with the cat?” Will replied as he spun his chair around and faced Niall.  
“Already did for a hour” Niall frowned.  
“Come ere lad” Will said as he patted his thigh.  
Niall smiles and sat on wills lap, his head buried in the crook of wills neck and his arms wrapped around wills back.  
“Better?” Will smiled as he put one hand on Nialls head, softly scratching his scalp and the other used to edit.  
“Much better” Niall smiled.  
“Can I get back to work now?” Will laughed.  
“Yeah go ahead” Niall replies as he made himself comfy on wills lap.  
^^^

After a hour of editing Will heard a faint snore and saw nail passed out on his lap. Will smiled and rubbed Nialls back softly.


	10. 🦋Borning Night (willxGeorge)🦋

It was 5:00 AM, George had been up all night playing video games and doodling little creatures on the side of his notebook.  
George wasn’t the best at keeping a sleep schedule, but when ever he had someone next to him, it was easy for him to go to sleep, knowing he is safe.  
So George went up and went to Wills room. 

“Will” George whispers as he poked Wills nose a few times.  
“Mm...what is it...”Will groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
“Morning” George smiled.  
“That’s all you wanted?”  
“Yeah”  
“Go back to sleep, it’s fuckin 5:00 AM” will groaned as he looked at his alarms clock.  
George moved Will over and laid next to Will, careful to not touch him.  
“Lad, what are ya doin?” Will asked as he rolled over to face George.  
“Going back to sleep, duh” George smirked.  
“I ment- you know what never mind” Will put a pillow over his face and groaned into it, then sat the pillow back down.  
George laid there in the dark for a few minuets, staring at the plain boring ceiling.  
George evuntally got bored again and wanted to bother Will, but he was sound asleep, there was no way George would be able to wake him up, plus Will probally needed his sleep, so George was going to get the next best thing.  
George slowly got up, careful to not make a sound, he walked to his room and grabbed a small stuffed blue and white dog he liked to fidget with before he would sleep.  
He likes to play with the ears, and the tail. He loved the way the soft fur felt, it calmed him down and helped him forget about all his worries. Sure it was childish, but It always helped George with his anxiety.

George came back and slowly got back into wills bed. Will opened his eyes slowly and saw George looking down at the stuffed dog.  
“Aww buddy, can’t sleep?” Will asked softly, as he put a hand on George’s side. “I-“ George blushed and looked up and saw will.  
“It’s okay, I really don’t care if you sleep with a stuffed animal” Will smiled.  
George had soft smile on his face, with a little tiny of rosy red on his cheeks. 

“T-thank you.” George said as he looked back down.

Will just smiled and pulled George into a tight hug. 

A/N  
SO SORRY WITH NOT POSTING AS MUCH AND IF THIS WAS SHORT THIS IS A DRAFT MEANING THERE WILL BE TYPOS BUT HERE IS JUST A SNEAK PEAK OKAY IMMA SLEEP NOW PEACE


End file.
